DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this grant is to develop, pilot test and refine a psychosocial group intervention for gynecologic cancer survivors aimed at enhancing the quality of their lives, with a special emphasis on sexual functioning. Additionally, we will pilot test measures relative to the unique needs of this population. We will conduct two phases of pilot research: 1) conduct and analyze the results of focus groups assessing the psychosexual needs of women who have been medically treated for gynecological cancer and their partners in couples who are experiencing sexual problems; 2) conduct and evaluate psychosexually-focused intervention groups for women who have received medical treatment for gynecological cancer and for their partners in couples who are experiencing sexual problems. For the focus groups, we will recruit participants for a group comprised of 10 women with gynecological cancer and a group comprised of their partners. For the intervention groups, we will recruit 20 women and their partners to participate in four intervention groups, with each comprised of 10 group members and two trained co-leaders, and with the women and their partners participating in separate groups. Subjects for the intervention groups will complete interview and questionnaire assessments at baseline, post-treatment, and at 3-months post treatment. Based on the findings of this pilot study, we will develop and submit an R01 grant, in which we will propose a randomized clinical intervention study to evaluate the effects of the group intervention in improving quality of life and sexual functioning in gynecological cancer patients and their partners. To our knowledge, there is no literature examining the benefits of group therapy for gynecological cancer survivors, and this proposed study will begin to provide a research base to remedy this situation. The specific aims are as follows: A) To identify the psychosocial needs related to sexual problems among gynecologic cancer patients and their partners; B) To develop, pilot test and refine a psychosocial group intervention for gynecologic cancer patients and their partners; C) To investigate the feasibility of recruiting and following gynecologic cancer patients and their partners in psychosocial intervention study; and D) To pilot test measures assessing psychosocial adjustment and to develop and pilot test additional measures specific to the psychosexual needs of this population. This proposal will test whether physicians' personal health practices help predict their counseling behaviors. If this is true, it could have considerable clinical ramifications, as it may be possible to improve the health of entire patient populations by improving physicians' personal health practices. Data from the Women Physicians' Health Study, a national study of a stratified random sample of 4,501 women physicians, will be used in this proposal.